Beyblade Metal Fury: Stardust Dreamer
by The-Gray-Ninja
Summary: Description is in the story


**TGN: Hi GUISE~!**

**Kyoya: No, just no…**

**Masamune: U MAD, BRO?**

**King: YEAH, ARE YOU?**

**Kyoya: Fuck. Off**

**Seanna: I'll do the description. *grabs a piece of paper* " What happens when your favorite authoress is stuck with her favorite characters from her favorite anime? All hell breaks loose when I arrive! No OC's in this work of art! Just me and the MFB characters~! This takes place in Metal Fury! Pairings will be revealed in later chapters."**

**Kyoya: *is dead***

**King: FAWK YEAH!**

**Masamune: *high fives Ninja* BEST. DESCRIPTION. EVER!**

**TGN: Yes, yes. I know.**

**King: Are you gonna use Ninja as your name?**

**TGN: Nope! I'm gonna use the name ' Hoshi'**

**Seanna: 'Star'?**

**TGN: YUP!**

**King: Ninja-san does NOT own Beyblade Metal Fury. She owns herself and her beyblade.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Beyblade Metal Fury: Stardust Dreamer**

**Chapter One: Prologue Hoshi Yokozawa**

**Narrator's P.O.V-**

**- At some beach-**

Somewhere on a misty beach, lied a black haired girl. She suddenly opened her hazy brown eyes and sat up from her current position. She looked around the beach.

' It's totally deserted.' she thought as she stood up and walked around. She soon realized that her waist was slightly heavy. She looked down and saw a black belt with extra accessories attached to it. She curiously reached towards the small white pouch and opened it. She blinked curiously and grabbed the small object that was inside it.

She had the object in the palm of her hand. She glanced at the object.

It was a spinning top.

She blinked at the toy curiously. 'A beyblade? Why do I have one?' she thought. She then glanced down on the right side of her belt and saw a launcher pouch. She grabbed the black launcher and examined it. She then looked down at the beyblade and then at the launcher.

She then attached the beyblade to her launcher. She laced two fingers around the light blue ripcord and exclaimed three simple words.

"Let it Rip!"

With that, her new beyblade de-attached itself from the launcher and spun it front of it's owner. The small girl gasped in awe.

' I wonder if it has a special move.' she wondered. That's when the small girl took a glimpse at the sparkling face bolt on the beyblade.

It depicted an angel and had the word 'Tenshi' in cursive on it . The girl smiled. 'So pretty~!' she thought happily. She quickly opened her mouth to say something.

" Judging by your face bolt, I'll call you 'Illusive Angel.'" she said as she looked down at the beyblade. She soon extended her left arm forward. "Okay Angel. Special Move: Heaven's Infinite Rage!" she exclaimed.

With that, Illusive Raven multiplied and swarmed the original Angel. The girl smiled widely. " This is amazing! I can't believe this!" she squealed. Suddenly, she started to glow a bright purple/pink color. She blinked and examined the shiny glow.

"Ooooh~! Shiny~!" she squealed. She watched as the 'Angels' swarm around the original one. Suddenly, they all formed a huge hurricane. The girl suddenly cringed. The hurricane came closer towards her! She tried to run away from the hurricane.

But it was too late. The hurricane sped up towards her and landed on her. All the 'Angels' formed back into one. The girl growled lowly and shook her whole body like how a dog would when it's wet. The girl stopped shaking her body and glanced down at the beyblade.

" You're a little hard to control, but I love a challenge." she informed the beyblade. With that, the beyblade leaped off the ground the into the palm of her owner's hand. The girl smiled softly. " I'm guessing that you wanna know my name, right?" she said. Suddenly, the beyblade glowed immensely. The small girl laughed.

" My name is Hoshi Yokozawa. Your partner." she said. That's when the light purple beyblade glowed even brighter. Hoshi smiled widely and placed Illusive Angel in the pouch on her belt. She then took a look around her surroundings.

" Now I gotta figure out where am I." she mumbled as she walked south.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Kyoya: *is still dead***

**Seanna: WHAT IS THIS?**

**TGN: Ummmm. A story.**

**Seanna: WHO WROTE IT?! **

**TGN: I did.**

**Gingka: You need to apply yourself like this at school.**

**Madoka: Yup. You're already failing one class**

**Kyoya: *laughs***

**TGN: DUMBASS, YOU WERE AWAKE?!**

**Kyoya: Yup**

**TGN: hehe. Please Read and Review. 1****st**** person who reviews gets Kyoya! METAL FURY STYLE! XD**

**Kyoya: O.e**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Character Database**

**Name: Hoshi Yokozawa**

**Age: 14**

**Beyblade: Illusive Angel 1092WWSD**

**Beyblade Type: Denfense**

**Friend(s): Unknown**

**Rival(s): Unknown**

**Alias: Legendary Blader of the Moon.**


End file.
